Fable Series Gallery
Welcome to the Gallery Please feel free to add any pictures help is welcomed But please do not remove the pictures File:Ss-xbox-fable.jpg|An evil Hero File:Whisper Concept Art.jpg|Whisper Theresa with baby.jpg|Theresa with the Hero of Bowerstones Child Pirate Outfit.jpg HeroOfFableIII.jpg Sir Walter.jpg|Sir Walter|link=Walter Beck 800px-Scarlet Robe.jpg|Scarlet Robe Queenconcept.jpg|Fable III concept art of a queen. Soldierboy.jpg Sister.jpg|Theresa and the Hero of Oakvale YoungTheresa.jpg|Young Theresa Playing FarmerGiles.jpg Lord_Lucien_Fairfax.jpg Elliot-1.jpg|Elliot Image2.jpg ELF 06 jpg - Copy.jpg Wraithmarshadvertisement.jpg Recruitmentposter.jpg Revolutionaryideas.jpg Redwig.png Images-1-.jpg Paige.jpg|Page ELF 07 jpg.jpg ELF 06 jpg - Copy.jpg Fable-iii-Sabine.jpg Embargoed until August 17th 12 30CEST 07 jpg.jpg 492150 full.jpg Embargoed until August 17th 12 30CEST 06 jpg.jpg Elise.png Logan's Statue Small.jpg Evilprince FablIII.jpg Logan FableIII.jpg Fable iii 01 screen shot .jpg Male-Female Hero1.png Fire Sword & Hobbes.png Royal Guard-B.Industrial.png Fable crown.jpg Wiki-background Reaver F3.jpg Barry Hatch.PNG Elliot.PNG LogansGuards_FableIII.jpg Assassins_FableIII.jpg Nohjo.jpg Goldpile.jpg 438923209 1526679966 02.jpg Hammer when you come back from the spire.jpg Rebel.jpg War.jpg Logan Statue.jpg Logan.jpg Combat and leveling up 1 .jpg My Big Fish.jpg Elliot-2.jpg 4769.jpg Seethefuture.jpg More-costumes-from-See-The-Future-DLC-fable-5541853-472-764.jpg Fable-ii-see-the-future-20090511113719706 640w.jpg Jasper.jpg|Jasper BenFinnTrailer.jpg Boulder.jpg 350x500 RF 01 - Copy.jpg|Kalin Fable-3-screen1.jpg Fable-iii-20100311014911873 640w.jpg PRESSKIT FableIII Screenshot Female-Hero-Sword 06142010-660x371.jpg Fable-III.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-24-00h17m22s64.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-24-00h16m51s61.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-24-00h15m33s246.png Fable-3-TGS 10-2.jpg Fable-3-gamescom-screens-1.jpg Fable 3 Intro HD 01.jpg Hero of Fable III as king.jpg FableIIIScreenshot75.jpg Badge-395.png Fable3GiveawayHeader.jpg Nohjo.jpg Hammer Hero doll.jpg Hammer when you come back from the spire.jpg Major Swift.jpg Logan-Recruitment-Poster.jpg Jasper.jpg Hero of Fable III as king.jpg FableIIIScreenshot75.jpg Goldpile.jpg Reaver industries logo.jpg Fable-3-trailer-300x300.jpg Paige hurling a bomb.jpg The Crawler.jpg Tommy.jpg The-Hero-And-His-Dog-fable-155192 400 509.jpg Aurora.jpg 724px-Evilprince FablIII.jpg Gnome.jpg Fable3 0040.jpg Seethefuture.jpg More-costumes-from-See-The-Future-DLC-fable-5541853-472-764.jpg Fable-ii-see-the-future-20090511113719706 640w.jpg Fable-ii-see-the-future-qa-20090428003524919 640w.jpg Jasper.jpg BenFinnTrailer.jpg 350x500 RF 01 - Copy.jpg 385049a3eea694df1.jpg Fable3 Hollow men .jpg Gnomes are Great.png The Hollow Legion.png The Game.png Lightwater.png MajSwift.jpg Balverine1.jpg Connor.png The Road To Rule.jpg Fable3 0040.jpg Driftwood.jpg Princess.jpg Prince.jpg Demon Door Retirement Home.png Planet One.png Fable3 0147.jpg City of Aurora.png Driftwood.jpg Chillbreath Caverns.png Ruin (1 of 1).jpg 1113000221583 AV1 500X500.jpg Fable-3-Bowerstone.jpg DSC05125.JPG HeroInteracts.jpg BrightwallDistance.jpg DSC05068.JPG BrightwallAcademy.jpg Planet One.png Prince.jpg 3Icon Property.jpg 3Icon Judge.jpg 3Icon Money.jpg 3Icon Lute.jpg 3Icon Island.jpg 3Icon Legendary.jpg 3Icon Grandmaster.jpg 3Icon Flower.jpg 3Icon Archmage.jpg 3Icon Agreement.jpg 3Icon Resistance.jpg 3Icon Keymaster.jpg 3Icon Gnome.jpg 3Icon Dweller.jpg 3Icon Book.jpg 3Icon Aurora.jpg 3Icon Crown.jpg 3Icon Crawler.jpg 3Icon Guild Seal.jpg Concierge.jpg Fable3 Hollow men .jpg Gnomes are Great.png Missing Play.png The Hollow Legion.png The Game.png 15122007111107pm 2.jpg 41990.jpg XBW91 feat fable fable1 g3--article image.jpg 1213725453.jpg 017nr.jpg Untitled.png Gargoyle's Trove.jpg BrightwallAcademy.jpg Concierge.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-04 at 1.25.52 AM.png Jack Of Blades by cheeseboy18193.jpg 017nr.jpg Untitled.png xbox_fable_1_l.jpg King Logan Character Design.png Reaver-deflect.jpg Zw-Wolfsbane.png Zw-The Bonesmasher.png Zw-The Absolver.png Zw-Slimquick.png Zw-Reaver Industries Perforator.png Zw-Mr Stabby.png Zw-Mallett's Mallet.png Zw-Lunarium Pounder.png Zw-Gusket's Musket.png Zw-Facemelter.png Zw-Desert Fury.png Zw-Defender of Faith.png Zw-Bloodstone Bludgeon.png Zw-Industrial Knight Outfit.png Dweller.png Reaver-deflect.jpg Planet One.png fable_2_xbox_360_video_game_image__3_.jpg|hero of oakvale Zw-Women's Mercenary Suit.png Zw-Women's Mercenary Suit.png Zw-Women's Masquerade Suit.png Zw-Shock Spell Gauntlet.png Zw-Practical Princess Suit.png Zw-Practical Prince Suit.png Zw-Men's Warrior Suit.png Zw-Men's Pyjama Suit.png Zw-Men's Mercenary Suit.png Zw-Men's Masquerade Suit.png Zw-Men's Highwayman Suit.png Zw-Ice Storm Spell Gauntlet.png Zw-Highlander Men's Suit.png Zw-Fire Spell Gauntlet.png Zw-Elegant Princess Suit.png Zw-Elegant Prince Suit.png Zw-Dweller Men's Suit.png Zw-Chicken Suit 2.png Zw-Chicken Suit 1.png Zw-Auroran Women's Suit.png Zw-Auroran Men's Suit.png Bowerstone (Fable).jpg Arena.png Arena.jpg Fable-III-OST.jpg Page (Mascquerade).jpg Fable ost.jpg Fable2 ost.jpg Commandant better.jpg 872455-fable2hookersgalore super.jpg Fable-prostitute.jpg L9EsY1.jpg Zw-Highlander Women's Suit.png Zw-Women's Warrior Suit.png Vortex Spell.png Trollblight.png The Splade.png The Merchant's Bodyguard.png Swift Irregular.png Ol' Malice.png Mirian's Mutilator.png Men's Magic Suit.png King's Suit.png Holy Vengeance.png Faerie Hammer of the Moon King.png fable-3-suits-screenshot.jpg fable-3-love-handshake.jpg fable_2_xbox_360_video_game_image.jpg|bowerstone old town (fable II) Fable_lucian.jpg OlderTheresa.jpg|older theresa BriarRose.jpg|Hero and Briar Rose 1215637078.jpg Fable III Hollow men.jpg *Dragonstomper .48*.jpg FairfaxWinter.jpg FairfaxCastleThroneroom.jpg Zw-Ice Storm Spell Gauntlet.png Zw-Fire Spell Gauntlet.png The Hole.jpg Fable3-Aurora-walterconsumedbydarkness-2.jpg Fable3-Aurora-waltercloseup.jpg Fable3-Aurora-walter-hero.jpg Fable3-Aurora-Walter-hero-2.jpg Fable3-Aurora-Walter-Crawler.jpg Fable3-Aurora-walter-consumedbydarkness.jpg Fable3-Aurora-sentinel.jpg Fable3-Aurora-Darkness-consuming-sancutary.jpg Fable3-Aurora-dark-minion.jpg Fable3-Aurora-Crawler-closeup.jpg Fable3-Aurora-cave.jpg Fable3-aurora-intothedark.jpg Fable3-aurora-7-walter-lifting-spell.jpg Fable3-aurora-6-hero-clues.jpg Fable3-aurora-4-walter.jpg Fable3-aurora-3-ship-battle.jpg Fable3-aurora-2-ship-battle.jpg Fable3-aurora-1-ship.jpg 300px-Fable III Brightwall Gnome 3.jpg Fable III Hollow men.jpg FairfaxCastleThroneroom.jpg Garth.jpg F3 Coin Evil.png F3 Gold Key.png F3 Coin Good.png Dragonstomper .48.jpg Dragonstomper .48 Fable III.jpg The Champion.jpg Farrell.jpg Fable3-Aurora-Walter-hero-2.jpg Fable3-aurora-6-hero-clues.jpg Fable3-aurora-4-walter.jpg Dragonstomper .48.jpg Dragonstomper .48 Fable III.jpg Reaver.jpg F3 Silver Key.png F3 Gold Key.png Dragonstomper .48.jpg Fable 3 art lll.jpg Fable 3 art.jpg Condom 5.jpg Dragonstomper .48 Fable III.jpg The Champion.jpg Mark.png Ben.png Jim.png Top hat movement.jpg King Logan.jpg Images-1-.jpg Silverpines.jpg Hobbe Cave (Fable II).jpg Dragonstomper .48.jpg Fable 3 art lll.jpg Fable 3 art.jpg Condom 5.jpg Dragonstomper .48.jpg Avo&-39;s Lamentation.jpg 76px-TH-Vortex Spell.png 55px-TH-Shock Spell Gauntlet.png 89px-TH-Ice Storm Spell Gauntlet.png 40px-TH-Fire Spell Gauntlet.png Top hat movement.jpg Dragonstomper .48.jpg Finding Son.jpg Jack.jpg Time Fury.jpg Knothole Glade Chief looking up.jpg Gravekeeper.jpg Knothole Glade Chief.jpg S.jpg Bowerstone N.jpg Rose In game.jpg Slow Time.jpg Infernal Wrath Icon.jpg Polls xaeron.net Infernal Wrath fable 158461 640 480 2950 145042 answer 1.jpeg Polls xaeron.net Infernal Wrath fable 158461 640 480 2950 145042 answer 1 xlarge.jpeg Shadow Court.jpg Fighting undead divine fury.jpg Moonfish.jpg Fable 3 art.jpg Ghost brothers.jpg Fable3-wallpaper 1280x1024.png Avo&-39;s Lamentation.jpg 76px-TH-Vortex Spell.png 55px-TH-Shock Spell Gauntlet.png 89px-TH-Ice Storm Spell Gauntlet.png 40px-TH-Fire Spell Gauntlet.png King Logan.jpg Images-1-.jpg Silverpines.jpg Seth.jpg Dragonstomper .48.jpg Finding Son.jpg Jack.jpg Time Fury.jpg Knothole Glade Chief looking up.jpg Gravekeeper.jpg Fable conceptart RtvnN.jpg Maze In Game.jpg Moonfish.jpg Ghost brothers.jpg Jammy.jpg Hero Rifle.jpg Seth.jpg Dragonstomper .48.jpg Finding Son.jpg Jack.jpg Time Fury.jpg MourningwoodMotar.jpg JammyGhost.jpg Jammy.jpg Bowerstone N.jpg Albion and Aurora.JPG Scythe&-39;s Warhammer.jpg Greatwood.jpg Female Hero of Brightwall.JPG Hero of Brightwall.JPG MajorSwift.jpg Hobbe Cave (Fable II).jpg Scythe&-39;s Warhammer.jpg Fable iii Warrior Suit.jpg Images (34).jpg Images (35).jpg Guild Seal Trans.png 3Icon Relationship.jpg 3Icon Child.jpg Logan Box.png Arthur.jpg Shardborne.jpg Fable-2-20080314012100227.jpg Hal's sword.JPG Scythe&-39;s Warhammer.jpg Images (34).jpg Images (35).jpg Guild Seal Trans.png 2010-11-21 17.05.40.jpg FableAnimatedWelcome.gif Balvorn.jpg Microsoft Points.png Fable 3 Worlds Oldest.jpg Fable 3 Traditional Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Silent Type Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Rosy Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Renegade Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Noble Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Mercenary Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Jewel Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Inkblot Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Harlequin Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Goth Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Entertainer Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Dweller Makeup.jpg Fable 3 Aristocrat Makeup.jpg The Equaliser.jpg Big S.jpg Ransom Locke.jpg Wraith.jpg Shardborne.jpg Fable-2-20080314012100227.jpg Hal's sword.JPG Scythe&-39;s Warhammer.jpg Category:Games Category:Fable Category:Fable II Category:Fable III Category:Fable TLC